1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift stool for supporting a toilet seat in operative association with a toilet bowl and which may used to lower and raise a disabled person relative to the associated toilet bowl. In addition, the lift stool, in addition to supporting a toilet seat therefrom, also includes structure by which a portable pot may be removably supported immediately beneath the toilet seat for use as a receptacle for human waste in the absence of an associated toilet bowl.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of lift stools for use in conjunction with toilet bowls and the like heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,833, 4,168,552, 4,185,335, 4,581,778, 4,587,678. However, these previously known forms of lift stools do not include various refinement and safety features incorporated in the lift stool of the instant invention.